


Prompts

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bad Flirting, Biting, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, But Nothing Really Explicit, Butler!Percival, Cat!Newt, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dom Newt Scamander, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, FanArt included if I managed to make some, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Dom Bottom, Glove Kink, Gramander, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Fanart, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman!Newt, Newt has a fear of flying here, Octopus!Percival, Omega Newt Scamander, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Panther!Percival, Percival x newt, Percy has some mature thoughts, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pining, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Rich boy!Newt, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Strength Kink, Sub Original Percival Graves, Tail Kink, Top Original Percival Graves, Weird evolutionary changes, cat!gramander, mentioned mpreg, sub top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: This will be a collection of prompts that caught my interest. At least I'll try to make it a collection.





	1. On the airplane

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings up ahead. 
> 
> 1\. English is not my first language.  
> 2\. It's not beta-read.  
> 3\. I apologize for any OOC-ness that's most likely happening.  
> 4\. If not otherwise stated, then the sketches are made by me. Getting back into drawing. (Also I don't have a scanner atm, so bad photos may happen.)  
> 5\. I'm just getting back to writing things too.

>   
>  PROMPT  
>  _“You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you’re hot.”_  
> 

# On the airplane

Percival was in a right predicament at the moment. He was on an airplane on the way to Arizona for a business trip. Not that it was the first time (or the last), or that he was scared of flying. Oh no. He had been doing that for many years now. It was kind of part of his job. Being the vice president of the firma. Which means that this wasn’t the troublesome situation at all. 

No.

Instead his predicament was in the form of a handsome ginger head currently using his shoulder as a pillow. 

He had noticed the man the moment he got onto the plane. He really wasn’t that easy to miss either, as tall as he probably was if he hadn’t walked with a bent back. The reddish curls falling deep into his face, slightly bowed body language and the non-stop fiddling with his hands, had shown such a skittish and nervous person. Most likely someone who wasn’t as happy about being able to fly as others were. The nervous biting of his lip and shy demeanor, apologizing for every accidental bump, while moving through the plane to search for his seat hadn’t helped either. 

(It really didn’t help that Percival may have a thing for shy little things like that one seemed to be.)

But really striking were the green eyes, with seemingly tiny flecks of gold (if he hadn’t imagined them), that met his eyes for just a second, before moving on to his shoulder. A tiny blush appearing on freckled cheeks and a mumbles “excuse me”, when he moved in front of Percival to take the seat right beside him. Actually giving the older man a good view of a nicely formed ass in jeans, not that Percival would ever complain about that.

He had buckled up right away, hunching in on himself, legs moving up and down in nervous energy and hands clutching onto his knees. His face mostly hidden below ginger curls. Percival had tried to calm the young man, but only managed to get an even bigger blush and stuttered apologies in return. It was as endearing as it was a bit heartbreaking. 

Percival was pretty sure that he even made a tiny squeak by the time of the take-off.

For the first part of the flight, the stranger was quite the mess of nervous energy, until his movements seemed to slow and his body started to tilt. Percival had been reading a book at the time, reading glasses on his nose, ignoring the pretty man as best as possible, since every try to make him calm had ended with furthering his embarrassment for being scared like that.

It only started to get hard to ignore, when a head suddenly landed heavily on his shoulder, making him drop his book in surprise. Turning his head to the side had confirmed his suspicion. The ginger head had probably stressed himself out so much, that he had fallen asleep. It actually made him smile a tiny bit, even though he bemoaned his fallen book a moment later, because he would definitely not move or call a stewardess to get it. Both could easily wake the exhausted man and that was not something Percival wanted to do.

Maybe he would ask someone later on, now he was actually enjoying the view for a bit. 

The other was wearing a nicely fitting polo shirt, arms curled up to his elbows, showing off even more freckled skin. It actually made Percival wonder where else he had freckles. His face definitely had them too, the boyish face finally relaxed. He couldn’t be much older than 20 or 25, such a nice age. Also the hair was actually as soft as Percival had thought it may be the moment he caught a closer look. It made him want to run his hands through it (or maybe get a good grip on it, while the head was between his legs).

He shook his head slightly, being careful not to wake the younger man. He really didn’t need these kind of thoughts on an airplane, especially when he was unable to move away from the reason of these thoughts, without waking him and stressing him out again. Instead he leaned back into his seat and enjoyed the view and soothing breathing of the other man.

He must have fallen asleep at some point himself, jolting awake when the announcement of their incoming landing was made. The weight of the others head on his shoulder not there anymore. When he moved his head to the side he only saw an even redder face, completely with ears and down into the shirt. Hair hiding most of the face. 

Quite endearing indeed. Too bad he hadn’t been able to flirt with the poor guy.

Though this time Percival was actually bold enough to move his hand onto the freckled one clutching the armrest between them. Keeping it reassuring instead of capturing and getting a startled squeak in return. He moved his thumb in a reassuring manner, being quite pleased when the hand under his wasn’t moved away and instead started to relax.

The landing wasn't anything special after that. 

Though he was sure that he heard a quiet “thank you” from beside him. 

He was still thinking about how to maybe get to know the ginger head after all, while getting his cabin baggage, when that person all but fled the plane. Most likely glad to be on solid ground again. Percival sighed. So much for that… 

...he would have really liked to get to know him too. 

Not only had he seemed to be just his type in general, but endearing in all his little quirks as well. 

With how fast the ginger head had left the plane, he was a bit surprised to see him shortly after by the luggage lines. Then again, the rest of their baggage hadn’t been unloaded yet. So maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised at all. 

Though, this time he didn’t think for long and walked right over to him.

“Excuse me.”

Startled, the other turned around and a second later, turned bright red.

Percival smirked slightly.

“You sat beside me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn’t want to move, because you looked so comfortable.”

He moved closer slightly, noticing how the other just seemed to get redder, opening and closing his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but lost his voice. Percival could imagine that it were more apologies, so he moved on instead.

“Also, you’re hot. Would you like to go get a coffee with me?”


	2. Merman Verse - The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octo!Percy and Mer!Newt first actual meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an octopus plush present and named him Percival and then at some point I wanted to draw an Octo!Percy (which I did)... and then I found tumblr again and thebeastwrites got an ask about a possible Octo!Percy and his tags made me want to redraw him... and then, today at work I actually got an idea for a drabble to the picture!!! And it actually STAYED a drabble \o/
> 
> Even though when I got the idea, I did not have the time to write it right away... :T Therefore I probably forgot quite a bit.... or how I wanted to write it in the beginning, but let's forget that and get on with it X'D

# Merman Verse - The Meeting

Newt had just been talking to his fishy friends, like Pickett the Leafy Seadragon, when everyone suddenly seem to stop in mid-motion, staring with big eyes right behind him. The next thing he knew, he was suddenly all alone. Everyone having vanished in any crevice that would hold them.

He was confused for a moment, until he felt the shift of the water behind him, his fins moving with it. His back straightened and he slowly turned around. Curiosity winning over survival instinct, like so many other times before. He was just fast enough to see the tip of the very first tentacle appearing over the big rock, followed by a second, a third and finally a fourth. 

They were black, with golden yellow circles all over them. They were sparkling in the light of the sun coming through the crystal blue water. Enticing him to watch them shimmer.

And then the most gorgeous upper body of their owner appeared over the very same rock. Sleek and with rippling stomachs muscles and a slight tan. As if the owner liked sunning on this very same rock. Dark hair slightly slicked back, with grey-whitish slightly shorter hair at his sides. It showed that this majestic creature has survived for many years, not even a blemish on skin or tentacle. It made him a bit self-conscious of his own scars. 

One hand was put on one of many tentacles and shortly after being leaned on, giving the back of the Octo-Mer a slight curve. Showing off the flat rippling plains of stomach muscles even more. Newt didn’t know it was possible, being underwater as they were, but he was sure he felt his mouth dry up. Making him gulp in freshwater, adam’s apple bobbing, and he definitely didn’t miss the curving smirk of the others lips at that action. Eyes tracing over him. One canine peeking out between tempting lips.

The other hand was raised and moved through black hair, slicking it back again as well as loosening a few strands in the front. Probably unknowingly. The same hand was than used to lie on one of his front tentacles, completely casually.

“Hello pretty.”

A deep suave voice said and Newt was pretty sure that if it was possible, he would have melted into the ocean floor. As it is, he turned as red as his side scales.

[](https://imgur.com/w7kVbtL)

——

What Newt didn’t know is, that Percival was just as nervous, the twitching tips of his tentacles a horrible give-away, though the Mer seemed to be captivated with a different view instead. Which Percival was glad about. He had been pining and watching over the pretty Merman beforehand. The only reason he was doing it now, was because he lost a bet with his Shark-Mer friend Seraphina. 

Otherwise he would have still watched from afar, while hiding behind rocks and in caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it posted on [my artblog on tumblr](http://fluffymadscientist.tumblr.com/post/172139983756/octopercy) as well.


	3. Cat!Verse - First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Newt enjoying their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance.... I... haven't written anything like that (SMUT) in like.... AGES (and I really mean like maybe +/- 15 years or so).
> 
> This came to be because I was asked what I liked by imaginationous (on tumblr), got an awesome comment from Miss Lv and suddenly got an inspiration like this.

# Cat!Verse - First Round

Newt didn’t know what was happening anymore, cat ears quivering in a mess of nervous energy, all thanks to the big hands moving all over his body. The body behind him was hot, keeping him warm even though he had nothing on anymore. Lips were mouthing on the back of his furry ears, making a moaning purr appear out of his lungs. He was feeling so hot, clawed hands digging into the bedding beneath him. A big hand moved over his side, gripping, the other twisting inside his slicked pucker. He mewled. Body curving into the mattress as much as was possible with the little space still available. His cat tail moving erratically. A deep chuckle was hidden in his throat and suddenly the hand gripping his side, got a good hold of his tail. He mewled again, loader, shivering all over and then the tip of his tail was pushed to his opening. He was trashing a bit at that point. But couldn’t get far, with Percival pressing him down with his body.

The tail did everything to get out of that grip, strong but not hurting. Squirming because of the feeling it was causing, moving all the way up his back and down into his dick. Slick multiplying by the minute. But Percival didn’t let go, instead he pushed it more insistently to his opening, until it breached it together with the fingers still inside. A tight fit that had Newt clawing even more into the bedding. The cat tail wiggled between the fingers, fur scratching his insides. The feeling of this and being stretched, all too much. Newt yowled loudly when it hit his prostate. Percy holding his body down when it bucked up again. He whimpered. His prick being stuck between his body and the bed. Not much space to move and teeth clamping down on the back of his neck again.

Every instinct told him to relax at the bite, but his body was already strung tight. His feet dug into the tangled sheets and he used what leverage he could get to press against the body behind him. Whimpering pathetically when his own tail moved inside him at the motion and also at the feel of the hard shaft pressing into his back. Still hidden behind the fabric of the pants Percival was wearing. Another chuckle was pressed into his neck, teeth still holding him there, before a broad tongue licked over the bite. 

The rough texture being soothing and arousing at the same time. His whimpering moan just getting louder, his tail pushed deeper, while the fingers disappeared. The fur feeling weird inside his body, especially because of feeling the tightness around his own tail. Making it a double sensation that drove him crazy. 

He didn’t even hear the sound of a zipper behind him. Too absorbed in the feeling of the movement of his own tail inside him. Squirming under Percival and rubbing himself against the sheets. 

Suddenly claws dug into his hips holding them up and spreading his legs wide with the body that settled in between, drawing a small amount of blood and keeping his hips still. Unable for his own prick to touch the soft bedding anymore.

He whined loudly, making quiet shattering noises, wanting relieve so badly. A low growl made him still any movements again, teeth clamping back down on his neck, sharp canines this time and then his tail was janked out of his hole without warning. Before he had any time to react to it, another complaining noise on his tongue, the most gorgeous cock pushed inside in one go. Filling him up gloriously, right to the brim. 

The yowl he let loose was ear splittingly loud. 

It was probably good that the mansion was pretty much desolated in the woods. 

His claws ripped into the cloth beneath him, feet scrabbling on the soft ground. Not finding any real purchase. His backside being effectively lifted up into the air. The show of this strength a turn on all over again. It was something he had been looking for in a mate. Strong and able to protect any offspring of them. 

The male behind him growled warningly again, which he answered with a pathetic whine. He wanted the other to move. Make him his. Breed him. Fill him with a litter. He wanted to be round with them. 

The bite grew a bit stronger, hands moving with a strong grip to his tights, holding him open and in place. The next moment Percival drew back almost all the way, before he slammed in again. Setting a brutal pace right from the beginning. Newt whined approvingly, trying to move as well, but not accomplishing anything with the strong grip on his tights holding him otherwise still. 

He loved this. The ruthless pace, the growling against his skin, hands gripping him, leaving tiny bloody puncture wounds where claws dug in. Being helpless in the way that he couldn’t relieve himself without being entirely brutally fucked into the mattress. Especially since any try to touch himself made Percival growl in warning again, pain resonating through the bite still happening and holding still after the next slam of his hips.

Cock pulsing deliciously inside him, but not moving. 

Newt whimpered, but obediently stopped trying to touch himself, getting a broad tongued lick as approval over the bite mark. A purr right into his ear and then Percival started to move again, deep, hard thrusts. All hitting right into his prostate. Making him mewl again, the sound getting louder when he felt the barb like bumps forming on the others cock. 

Evolution being nice enough to have them changed on feline humans. Letting them form during intercourse, much like the knot of a canine. Stimulating all the right places. Percival bit into his neck again, his thrusts becoming more fierce. Newt was being overstimulated, his tail swishing around between their bodies. Tip still wet from his own slick. The barbs stimulated his insides, catching and sliding over his skin. His own cock jumping with each thrust, dripping nonstop. 

The next thrust was especially hard, hitting his prostate head on and Newt came screaming. Tightening around the barbed cock and milking it for what it was worth.

Percival let out a low growl of pleasure when he was milked, coming after another few hard thrusts, barbs extending even more to lock them together. Making sure Newts insides would hold as much of the sperm as was possible. He laid down on top of the ginger head and rolled them on their sides, still locked together. He purred approvingly, licking the others bite mark again. Rough tongue cleaning off the blood. Newt whimpered slightly, but let himself relax against the front of the other male. 

A deep black tail entwined itself with Newts reddish one, regardless of the wet tip and the tongue continued cleaning neck and shoulders. Lulling Newt into a light slumber, a small smile on his lips. Feeling cared for after a wonderful round of sex.

Which was certainly not going to be the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr link](http://fluffymadscientist.tumblr.com/post/172246493511/catverse-first-round)


	4. Sleeping everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is falling asleep everywhere, because he is usually overworking himself and Percival is always the one to find him. Sometimes the beasts are faster and curl up with their mommy and greet their daddy happily when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that.... another drabble... just because I wrote that summary for a picture... and then it evolved. I haven't written so much for so long.... yaaaay <3
> 
> Warning: Not beta-read. X'D And all the other stuff I probably warned about in the first drabble?

# Sleeping everywhere

One thing Percival learned when he got together with Newt, or even way before when they only just started to become friends, was that the ginger head would most often than not work himself to exhaustion. His beasts and friends were mostly more important than he felt about himself.

Which is why it wasn’t rare for Percival to find the other having fallen asleep wherever his exhaustion finally took hold of him. Let it be while going through his notes, bend over the desk, head on his arms, as if he had just wanted to rest his eyes for a bit. Often enough, Dougal would sit on the table next to Newt and comb his hands through the reddish hair. Percival would nod at the demiguise and then carry the redheaded menace off to bed. Usually caring first for him and afterwards for the beasts, so that should Newt wake up, he wouldn’t have to do anything right away. 

Today when Percival got home from work and went in search of his husband right away, since he hadn’t been greeted, he found an occamy grown big and curled up around itself. He sighed when he moved closer, already seeing one foot hanging over the back of the occamy. The closer he moved, the more Percival could see of his wayward husband. He was currently snuggled into an occamy shaped nest, Dougal lying all over him, hands gripping the whitish fur in his sleep. The occamy steered the closer he got and lifted its head when he stopped right in front of them.

[](https://imgur.com/Ysc8JxK)

It squeaked happily when it saw him, butting the big head into his upper body, greeting him. He smiled slightly and patted her head. Now actually see that is was Gwyneth. 

“Have you been taking care of your mommy?”

She squeaked again, head lifting and looking back to Newt being nestled in her coils. Breathing hot air into the ginger heads face. It didn’t wake him, but Dougal opened big luminous eyes and looked back. He untangled Newts hands from his fur and climbed down from the nest, greeting Percival as well. 

The dark haired auror sighed with a small smile. 

“Fallen asleep in the middle of the case again, yes?”

Both beasts agreed and Percival could only shake his head fondly. He really wasn’t surprised anymore. 

“Has he finished his round?”

Another nod from both creatures. 

“Alright.”

With a bit of careful handling, he got the magizoologist out of the coiled serpents nest, saying goodbye to the two and carrying his husband back into their own living quarters. If Newt finished his round, then that meant Percival could lie down with him right away. Which was actually something he was looking forward to, after the day he had. He would nap with him for a while and then make them something to eat, because Newt most likely forgot to do that as well. 

He had just put him down onto the bed when Newt steered for just a moment. Mumbling slightly. 

“Hn...P..erc….y?”

It made the auror smile again. That man was way too adorable for his own good, especially since he wasn’t even able to keep his eyes open at all.

“Yes.”

“..el...ome...ome….”

He kissed his impossible husband on the forehead. 

“Thank you. Now sleep some more, I’ll make some food later.”

“...ay?”

He finally pulled off his cloak and waistcoat, unbottoming the first few buttons of his shirt and getting his shoes off, before moving to slide under the blankets right beside Newt. 

“Yes, I’ll stay for a bit.”

He got snuggled up by the other as thanks, arms sliding around him and a nose being squished into his neck. He heard another mumble, which was probably meant to be either a “thank you” or “love you”, both pretty much fitting. Percival’s answer either way was: 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture done by me. [Tumblr link.](http://fluffymadscientist.tumblr.com/post/172292280561/welcome-home-daddy)


	5. Butler Tales - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butler Percy and "young Master"/rich boy Newt (who is probably already 20+ something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please feel free to play around with whatever I want to see more butler stuff too hehe." by Gudetama in the Gramander-Chat
> 
> It's not beta-read. Sorry!

# Butler Tales - Part I

Newt didn’t think he could get a fetish for gloves, but then again, he shouldn’t have been surprised either. Because he had already had a fetish for the hands that were wearing these gloves. He had always admired these big and strong hands, even when he was still a young child. 

They had helped him through a lot of his growth and if he had anything to say about it, he would like to keep having them around. Especially for moments like these.

Newt moaned loudly when the fabric clad hands moved over his back. Hands gripping strongly, pressing into his muscles. He loved the possessive feel of this. The hands claiming what belonged to them, the owner of them taking his claim. His hands clawed into the corner of his desk, the desk he was half spread on. 

The hands moved lower, cloth whispering over skin and Newt whimpered. The deep chuckle behind him didn’t help, the lower part of him straining. The hands moved up again, still possessively digging deep into the flesh below and Newt let out an absolutely filthy noise.

And in the next moment the hands vanished.

Newt made a petulant noise, eyes finally opened (he didn’t even know he closed them) and he looked over his shoulder. Looking at the stoic face of his butler (though he was sure there was smugness behind that polite smile).

„Your back should feel better now, sir. You should really finish your work now. You still have another appointment.“

Now Newt whined for an entirely different reason (it had definitely something to do with the bulge in his pants). The massage had definitely helped his cranked back, but had done nothing good for his libido.

„You can’t just stop like that!“

He had really hoped for more, he had already been mostly lying on his desk after all.

„You have a manuscript to write. I couldn’t impossibly take any time from you like that.“

Newt pouted, lips wobbling.

And Percival smirked: „Though I may be able to give you a deep tissue massage after you finished all your work today. Sir.“

Newt had rarely started working on his manuscript so fast.


	6. Butler Tales - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butler!Percy does everything so his master can finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write more?" by Physalis in the Gramander-Chat after the first butler prompt and Gudetama's reaction to it XD (I'm weak)
> 
> Still not beta'ed.

# Butler Tales - Part II

The water was the perfect temperature, as it always was. It was neither too hot or too cold. It relaxed his muscles beautifully, with the warmth. 

What didn’t relax his muscles however, where the hands clad in wet gloves that were moving a sponge up his chest. One hand moving the squishy thing up one side, while the other moved along on the other. The scratchy material catching onto his skin and scars, even wet as they were. It would have been better to remove them for his bath, but Percival had long last known that he loved its rough material on his skin and used it to his advantage.

Newt made an entirely embarrassing noise when both hands reached his nipples. One was pinched through the sponge, it’s soft surface a complete contrast to the one pinched with the gloved hand. It made him bend his back awkwardly, gasping softly. His feet were slipping on the smooth surface of the bathtub, water splashing.

„Hush now, we wouldn’t want to get the bathroom all wet.“

Newt opened his eyes slightly, looking at the broad form that was bend over him, shirtsleeves moved up to his elbows and the first buttons open, showing off the beginning of a chiseled chest, vest and jacket disregarded somewhere in the room. The sight alone was enough to dry his mouth, making him lick his lips. Dark eyes zeroed in on the movement, but the hands kept at their methodically up and down over his chest.

Until they moved deeper, skimming over the skin of his tights. Disregarding the most unrelaxed part of his body. He whimpered at the sensation, hands squeezing down his calves, before slowly moving up again. Newt shivered in want and embarrassment, biting his lips in hopes of not making any more needy noises. Of course it didn’t work when the hand with the sponge moved between his legs and trailed over his cock lightly. 

„We need to make sure everything is thoroughly cleaned. Right sir?“

He could hear the smirk in the others voice, but couldn’t say anything in return when the hand with the sponge squeezed his manhood. His head hit the edge of the bathtub and he was all so glad for the pillow-like thing protecting it from the otherwise painful thud.

The glove-covered hand moved even deeper, finger pressing to his rim and Newt nearly wailed when the rough texture breached it, hypersensitive from all the teasing already. Warm water following the breach into his body when a second finger joined the first. 

“Here too. Everything needs to be cleaned.”

Fingers spread his pucker, his legs trying to get a hold on the tub and failing, hands clawing the edge of the bathtub and one of the strong arms. The heat of the water giving the moving fingers more of an edge to them. He made embarrassingly needy noises. Barely there ‘pleases…. Percy’s…. and yesses’.

The hand on his cock moved the sponge all over. Smooth, squishy surface versus a strong grip and Newt just couldn’t hold it in anymore when both hands twisted, one on the head of his cock, the other inside him, hitting his prostate. He never knew how Percival managed that with so little free space to do it and he rarely cared either.

Instead, he came with a loud shout, back bending, fingernails dipping into the flesh of Percival’s arm, likely drawing small crescents of blood. His butler was relentless though, not slowing the movements inside and on him. His body twitched at the oversensitivity, until he just melted into the tub, moaning.

Percival’s movements became less arousing and more actually cleaning, until he deemed Newt clean enough to lift the pliant body out of the tub and onto a stool. A warmed, fluffy towel wrapped around him and another put on his head to dry off his hair. The big hands methodically drying him, before once again carrying him. This time out of the bathroom and to his bed.

He was gently put down, still drowsy from his intense orgasm. Large hands started dressing him in his pajamas and he mumbled a tired protest, because surely, Percival wanted the bulge in his pants to be cared for too, but the fond chuckle and insisting hands laid him down instead. He got a kiss on his forehead, blanket pulled over him.

“None of that, sleep.”

And Newt did, all the energy that didn’t want to let him sleep before the bath, now entirely forgotten.


	7. ABO!Verse - Power!Omega Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power omega knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this at work, will probably check it over later again.

# ABO!Verse Power Omega

Percival had already depicted Newts heat coming up days before his smell started to get really alluring, because the redhead was often found cuddling in a blanket, together with one or more of his beasts. He had become more demanding, wanting chocolate for nearly everything. His food, even his drinks. Percival has made way more hot chocolate than tea for over a week now. 

But the real moment he knew the heat had finally started, was when Newt stormed into his office, all wild hair and barely clothed, as if he was suddenly way too hot and had to get rid of his clothes on his way to Percival. His trousers were barely clinging to his hips, shirt open and only covering little. His hair in total disarray. The alpha barely had time to comprehend the sight in front of him, because than Newt was there and already opening his trousers. Scarred hands sure in finding his cock and squeezing, making Percival groan. Newt answered with an impatient whine and climbed right into his lap.

The alpha was glad his chair was good in holding it's balance (maybe magic was involved a bit after their first disastrous heat accident in this similar setting). His hands took hold of the squirming omega in his lap, groaning and hissing a bit while Newt was getting his cock all swollen and ready for him to take. They wandered from hips to the open trousers and vanishing into the clothing, gripping a firm ass, no underwear. Did Newt walk around all week without underwear on, since they would be in the way of what he wanted? The thought made Percy moan. Lewd little thing.

His fingers met a wet and swollen rim, a plug already inserted. 

"How long...?"

He groaned. Damn this omega knew how to get him going. His cock swelling even faster from the smell of ready omega, Newts hands and the thought of him walking around all prepared and just waiting for the right moment to jump him. 

"Since this morn- AH!"

Percival twisted the plug and Newt took revenge with gripping his tie and pulling him up into a lewd and wet kiss, all teeth and tongue.

Broad fingers breached the omegas hole in their quest to get a hold of the butt-plug, only to notice it being even bigger on the inside than he first thought. Newt bit into his bottom lip, when he twisted the toy and slowly took it out, only licking the bite apologizingly when he got it out with one fast pulling. Dropping the inflated plug, nearly a dildo already, onto his office floor. Newt didn't give Percy any time in fingering his hole anymore, instead he leaned back, growled at the alpha and impaled himself on the dick. 

Both of them moaned out loud.

Again the omega didn't give his alpha and himself enough time to adjust and just started moving on the others lap. His legs straining upwards and then dropping himself ruthlessy down. All Percival could do was lean back with a shout to watch, keeping his hands on his mates hips, fingernails digging into the flesh there. 

Newt made delighted noises when he dropped himself up and down on the gorgeeous cock, filling him up beautifully, even better than the toy he had been wearing all day. He had been a good omega, leaving his alpha to work on his stuff, until he just couldn't take it anymore and needed this fat cock inside him.

And he would have that cock inside him for the rest of the day and all of the night if he had anything to say about it. And he *definitely* had something to say about it. 

Percival would be limping to work tomorrow, cock swollen from too much use. It was only fair after all, since the alpha would need to go back to work. The case he was working on important enough that he couldn't stay home for the whole time. Newt would make use of this cock as much as was possible while Percival was home and he would take it again and again the moment his alpha would return from work tomorrow as well. 

Percival would have no choice but to take it.

........

And who was he kidding? 

He *loved* it.


	8. Dom Bottom/Top Sub AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty times again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason.... this collection seems to suddenly fill itself with NSFW snippets/drabbles. The gramander chat is a horrible enabler (I love it).
> 
> The same as usual.

# Dom Bottom/Top Sub AU

When he first met Newt Scamander, he wouldn’t have thought that he finally found his match. Percival had always been hard to match up with someone. Most often than not the people he got matched up with wanted to Dom him all the way through, him being the director of security, while they were most often than not small fishes in the company, they were too aggressive in their way. It made Percival too defiant and combative. He wouldn’t let them take him down even if he was a sub.

Newt on the other hand had been a gentleman in his own right. The young man had been nothing but a shy person, never quite able to hold eye contact, except if you were one of his fantastic beasts. 

And maybe that’s what Percival currently was for him. A special fantastic beast, complete with a wonderfully smooth and tight collar around his neck (not that newt would ever put a collar on any of his other beasts), tied up to the headboard, newt sitting mostly naked over him. The shirt of the other open, trousers long lost. He himself was mostly clothed, not allowed to touch, only watch how Newt was preparing himself. Shuddering right above his erection, moaning loudly, while telling Percy gently to “hold still, don’t move, that’s a good boy”. 

Percy was left whining, wanting so badly to touch the one above him but straining to not do so, because if he disobeyed, he wouldn’t be allowed to penetrate. And he really wanted to feel the right head around him.

Newt sat down on Percival’s clothed dick, wiggling in his lap and all of the directors muscles tensed. His feet were standing on the bed, the Magizoologist leaning against his tights, his ass tormenting his erection. His leg muscles tensed under Newt, but before Percival could use his leverage to move up against the other man, Newt stopped and looked him directly in the eyes.

“No, stay.” He said gently, never once raising his voice.

The auror whimpered at that, muscles not losing their tenseness for quite a while, until he finally managed to force his muscles to loosen up. Falling back into the sheets, head bowed back and showing his throat.

Newt smiled down at him, hands finding the leash that had been lying on his chest. His fingers moved slowly, reassuringly over his tight shirt. “Such a good boy.” Percival’s muscles flexed under the gentle touch, still lying back until a light tug on the leash pulled him forward.

“Does my good boy want a taste?”

Newt was leaning over him, lips nearly touching and Percy *wanted* so badly. He licked his lips, keeping himself as loose as possible so that he didn’t move on his own accord. The leash keeping him in place, even with the gentle hold.

“Yes, please….”

His voice was surprisingly hoarse.

Percy closed his eyes in embarrassment of it, but a gentle touch to his face and a stern voice saying: “No don’t, let me see you darling.”, made him open them again. Two gentle green-blue eyes staring back at him. Eyes slightly crinkled from the smile.

“There is my good boy.”

Newt leaned down for a chaste kiss to his cheek and he made a petulant noise, since he had been promised a taste. He got a chuckle as an answer.

“Don’t worry. I promised you a taste darling, since you have been oh so well behaved.”

The Magizoologist moved upwards on his body, leash still in hand, his legs beside his chest and an erect and tasty looking dick right in front of his lips. 

“Do you still want a taste?”

Percival moaned loudly at the sight.

“Yes! Please, let me taste you!”

Newt smiled fondly down at him, tracing his lips with a thumb.

“So polite too.”

The redhead took hold of his cock, slowly leaning further over him, bringing it nearer to Percival’s lips, one thumb still tracing them.

“Now open up that pretty mouth of yours darling, but only use your tongue. No sucking or taking it in.”

He tugged at the leash.

“Make it nice and wet and maybe I’ll let you make me come. Do you want to make me come?”

“Yesssss…. I’ll be good I promise.”

He groaned, his own erection straining in his pants. He was so aroused, but had no leverage to get himself off. Not that he wanted to. He knew if he got off before he was allowed, he would have to pay the price. 

Instead he learned forward after Newts nod, opening his mouth and licking over the blunt head of the cock in front of him. He moaned at the salty and musky taste. Starting to lick it with vigor, all the way from head to bottom. Broad long licks, making it glistening with saliva. He had his mouth wide open, ignoring how saliva was also dripping from his chin.

He would do what his dom wanted, make it all wet and slippery. Newt had long last let go of his prick, instead he was leaning on the headboard with that arm, while the other was massaging his scalp, hand slipping through his messy hair leisurely. When he used his tongue on the tip of the prick, playing with it, Newt let out a low moan and dragged his nails over his scalp. It made Percival groan too, making sure the other felt the vibrations of it when he dragged his tongue slowly over the whole length.

“S-stop.”

Percival whined at it, dragging another long lick over it instead and Newt gripped his hair and used it to hold his head against the cushion. Effectively but still gently keeping him away from what he wanted. He whimpered slightly, eyes glazed when he looked up at the redhead pleadingly. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I told you to stop, you didn’t listen the first time.”

The Magizoologist was slightly breathless while saying it, but still managing to hold control in his voice. 

“You have been so good, so well behaved. Why didn’t you listen?”

Percival swallowed, chin still wet from his own salvia, eyes downcast in shame of losing control of himself for a moment. 

“I’m sorry.”

His voice has just gotten hoarser. 

“I want to please you. P-please let me please you.”

Newt was just staring at him, the same way he would be staring at one of his beasts when they did something that disappointed him. Every second of silence beating down on Percival. It made him look suitable chastised. He closed his eyes in submission, waiting for the verdict. 

Warm big hands suddenly went through his hair and he opened his eyes in shock again. The Magizoologist looked fondly down on him. 

“Okay.”

Percival exhaled in relief…. 

“But you’ll still need to be punished.”

…..and whimpered right after. 

“Oh none of that. I’ll allow you to take me.”

That didn’t sound like a punishment to Percival, having wanted to do that for quite some time already.

“But you’ll not be allowed to come.”

His heart sank. While Newt smiled down at him gently, a cockring suddenly in one nimble hand.

“You’ll fuck me in my leisure, through multiple orgasms.”

Percival shuddered. Newt didn’t often use curse words like this, the English accent always making them sound so much better. The idea of fucking into the tight heat above him for however long Newt saw fit for his punishment worsened his excitement as well, dick jumping at the mere thought, while his mind knew that this would go on even longer than he had previously predicted. The copper haired man could go on surprisingly long.

Newt leaned over, his butt suddenly putting pressure on Percival’s arousal again, hot lips to his ear. 

“And when you have been a good boy, when you did what I said, for however long I want… then… and only then are you allowed to come. Are we clear darling?”

Percival released a shaking breath, body strung tight again suddenly. Hips moving above him and grinding down. It was hard for him to not come right now, with the hot breath and lovely moan right beside his ear. He wetted his lips, shaking slowly apart. 

“Y-yes.”

An even hotter tongue moved over his ear and he could feel the small smile building.

“Good boy.”

And Percival fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, but after a long hard week of RL hitting really freaking hard, I needed something to take my mind off things.
> 
> Image made by me, yes. Getting back to drawing too.


End file.
